User talk:Gejadus
Hello Gejadus Hey there and welcome to BGwikia, a Baldur’s Gate knowledge base and community built by the fans, built for the fans! I read your edits on Black Pits 2 page, it’s a beautiful blend of bold font, underline and numeral paragraph formation, I like that, but while I appreciate your enthusiasm to contribute to our community, I do have several proposals for you to reconsider: First, we credit source’s names and their links (provided they use the right licenses) at the end of the page content, but we certainly don’t put our names in the middle of the page, as our names are already recorded in the page’s history, plus there’d be a wall of names if every user left their marks here and there, which would severely hinder the readability as well as bury the page info. However, I fully understand that some users are very eager to credit themselves, thus I’ve filed a discussion to an active admin about the viability of a compromised solution which lets the users to use the first sentence “I” as well as adding their signatures in a section called “Gameplay (community)” which appears at the bottom of each article page, they may put their own tip & tricks, share their wisdom there since that’d be the only section where everyone can put their different opinions, much unlike the “facts” or other generally proven, universal gameplay tips which present under the “Gameplay” section. Second, boss strategies are generally considered to put into “Gameplay”, or “Gameplay (community)” in the boss creature page rather than Walkthrough as everyone of us may use different approaches on how to defeat certain powerful enemies, but as there’s recently no The Winged page (feel free to create one!), for now we can move your strategies under BP2’s “Gameplay (community)” section and let you keep your name there, as mentioned above, while we discussing, what do you think? Worst scenario is, the discussion doesn’t go well, but you can always make announcements about what you’ve added via Blogs, or Profile page after you do your edits if that happens, but please do keep the blog number within a reasonable amount in order not to flood them. Yes, everywhere has rules, even the place where everyone can edit, I sincerely hope for your understanding and comprehension. And last but not the least, Happy Editing! Let me know if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 15:27, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello Islandking! Thank you for your message! My reply is on your talk page. Hi Gejadus, We wikia contributors can freely use CC BY-NC-ND 3.0 or similar licensed contents from other sources, provided we credit the original links and their authors, which is why you’ll see by “by Abel” or other names at the bottom of some pages. You don’t need to feel anything bad about your sign, in fact, it’s your edits that inspire me the idea of "Gamplay (community)", which, to be honest, is what BGwikia currently lacks, the insights, strategies staff… I’ll copy your edits to "Gamplay (community)", where you may freely use “I” sentence and credit you name, setting an example there, while the "Gameplay" section above is considered article contents, so no “I” or credits there. Let’s how things fare, if it could encourage more user to share their tips, at least until 23dutch45man responses, which I think he should agree, I mean, it’s our wikia right? So we can make our own rules as long as we stick along with the general direction. Of course, you're welcome to move your edits to "Gameplay". Our wikia shares intimate relations with Beamdog’s forum , where you’ll meet many experienced players who know A LOT about this game, in fact, the majority content of BP2 page is directly copied from there, BD forum users are willing to sharing their knowledge to BGwikia, actually, you may have already found their accounts here in BGwikia. So feel free to create an account in BD forum, ask your questions there, I’m sure the answer will more than satisfy your needs. Alternately, you may also want to check PiHwiki , it’s a small wiki, but still has some good staffs, like how to use spells. There’s also http://www.forgottenwars.com/index.html And if you find your game too easy, try combining SCS with LoB. There’re also solo-walkthoughs on that.Islandking (talk) 03:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- Heya, I’m glad you like it, I just organized it a bit, moved boss strategies, specially a detailed strategies like the one you wrote, to Gamplay (community), or Gameplay. But that pretty much shows the idea, I’ll spread the format to other pages I edit once I get admin’s permission. Trodoon80 is actually the guy who ported Shadowkeeper into EEkeeper , he made some very good edits here after BDforum encourage more of its users to contribute here, me included, I didn’t know much about BGwikia until that moment. So most of its content wasn’t made by me, ‘tis the work of many amazing people before us, and I decide to continue their work. If BD were to publish another IE game (which is the scenario most likely to happen), the game would probably be Baldur’s Gate III (not IWDII EE, sadly), so BGwikia would once again be a place where players look for, better to get it well prepared before that. I’d recommend DSimpson’s walkthoughs for classic BG1 and BG2 , better organized and less errors. Haeravon’s seems to be one of the few sources for EE version contents though, but I find myself sometimes lost in his writing organizing, luckily EE quests are not many and most of them are quite self-exploratory, and we have a few of them covered here as well, like Dorn’s Bloody Path. So generally, I’d use Dsimpson’s walkthoughs most of time, and refer to other sources for EE content. As for SoD, my vote goes into GameBanshee , fantastic area-based walkthough, which suits SoD best, considering how the game advances in chapter. A piece of spoiler free warning though, do not place the Bomb, do not meet antagonist’s lackey in Dragonspear Basement until you absolutely sure you’ve done all side quests. Thanks for the invention of working on BP2’s walkthough, but ‘tis a bit awkward here, that I haven’t actually played BP2, planned to, after I finish my current BG2 run, but the progress is VERY slow due to work, and devoted most of my spare time contributing here than actually playing, been stuck in Nalia’s quest for almost a week now… What the wikia really needs as of now, is the SoD walkthough, I’ve emailed to ask for GameBanshee’s permission to reattribute their walkthough here, but as their site depends on ads income for survival their answer is no, which is fully understandable, so if we are to create SoD walkthoughs here, we need to use our own words. I’ve written a certain Vision Quest, plus all companion’s personal quests, located in their pages – careful! Spoilers!!!---''' But I don’t have the backup saves, nor enough English skills to cover all quests, so if you’re interested to write some quests after your SoD run I’d appreciated, just remember to leave one save at the beginning of each chapter for backup checks, and I can create each area page with maps and formats, setting up stages for you to work on, yes, we’ll be creating area-based walkthough for SoD, just like GameBanshee, give me a word if you’re interested after you finish your SoD. And… safe travels back to Germany :-) Islandking (talk) 13:34, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Gejadus I’m not very familiar with PC hardwares but any laptop with a dedicated video card should do, though old some old laptops may run into cooling issues while playing games, you may check the game’s specs on GOG (DRM free!). Happy editing on BP2 walkthough, but please use the default font and style while inputting texts, I just found Visual Editor seem to have trouble recognizing the codes you put in the Winged strategies. The only way to see it is to experience it, hope you have a satisfying SoD experience. Islandking (talk) 12:31, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Awesome walkthough! Yeah, seems to be some compatibility issue between Word and Visual Editor, one possible solution is: continue to use word, copy as you normally would, then Ctrl+Shift+V to paste, but I see you’ve already figured out yourself. Minor issue really, you walkthough looks Great! I’ll surely use the info to prepare my party before each fight, once I finish my current slow-ish BG2 run that is :-) Islandking (talk) 03:04, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Database dumps Generally, fandom is a very solid fanbase, which is why many big titles build their homes here, Final Fantasy wikia is even (sorta) official-ished by Square-Enix, 'tis much tougher than other fan funded sites hosted by certain web providers not exclusively devoted to games, movies, books, etc. The only would-be disaster are hecked admin/bure accounts which can do some serious damage to the site they belong to. But even that there’re fandom technologists who will take up from there. You may check the Database dumps from http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics . If you’re worried about people deleting your edits, don’t, because every edits are stored in the history of every page, which can be used for easy undo, reundo. Hope it helps. Islandking (talk) 06:38, July 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm happy to help you with anything regarding editing to my knowledge Sometimes you need to match every capital letter for Visual Editor to find the link, so here's what I usually do #Open the page you want to link to #Copy all letters from the big title #Go back to the page you're editing #Highlight the letters you want to put link to then press the Add link button #Paste the letters you preiously copied #Watch the magic Islandking (talk) 08:46, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Paste with Ctrl+Shift+V Hi, Gejadus, it's all good, just remember to use Ctrl+Shift+V the next time you paste a Word draft, or there'll be too many unnecessary codes left in the page. The first impression you get from SoD will be the crowding Baldur’s Gate city, filled with moving, talking citizens, the city really blast into life with the efforts poured in. Safe travels. Islandking (talk) 12:19, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Accuracy is important Yes, if you’d like to play BP2 again, might be a good idea to keep a track at the data you described, you may use “prt sc” in-game to capture the screenshot (located in your save folder) for comparison, but there’s no push here, if you fascinate at playing SoD first, you should. Don’t worry, people don’t always leave comments to every page they visit, there’s page where you may find click rate for Popular pages, but the data there is often inaccurate and is not up-to-date, and to my knowledge, I don’t know if there’s way to check the number of visits of a particular page.Islandking (talk) 03:30, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ------------ Hi there, can't really comment BP2 party as I never played it, but stackable Bard song expolits are removed in later EE patches. No need, the page is fine as it is now, just remember the hotkey for future edits :-) Islandking (talk) 03:49, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I’ve found a way to cleanup those unnecessary codes in the BP2 page Hi Gejadus, I’ve found a way to cleanup those unnecessary codes in the BP2 page, check it to see if I messed up with any thing. Islandking (talk) 13:38, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Gejadus I'm sorry I don't catch your meaning, what's the problem to be fixed exactly? Islandking (talk) 05:05, July 30, 2017 (UTC) --------------- Hi Gejadus Don’t worry, we’ll consult your opinions about your guide, as of now, I think t’s OK to stay in the BP2 page. There’re a lot discussions going on right now, categories would be of priority. Islandking (talk) 04:17, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Redundant BP2 page I see that BP2 page you mentioned, seems redundant, may be we should inform admin to delete it. Islandking (talk) 07:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Google search Once that page is deleted, it should no longer be searched via google, but it may takes a few days/weeks for the effects to kick in. As for the current BP2 page, it's already renamed from Black Pits II to what it is now, thus covering both names, so any further serach after the deletion should direct players to here. Islandking (talk) 08:02, July 31, 2017 (UTC) It's called The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay as it is now. Islandking (talk) 08:05, July 31, 2017 (UTC) You misunderstood what the sentence means It's about you may only alter the reward CHANCE three times, not about actually getting the rewards, I'll undo your edits for now, probably will rewrite the sentance to avoid further confusion. Islandking (talk) 08:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Sure, but I need to read Abel's original guide more The reward section is written by me to simplify Abel's guide in hope of making it more easily comprehended, looks like it's still confusing and contains error, I'll read the original guide more before I rewrite that section. Islandking (talk) 12:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC) And finished. Islandking (talk) 13:53, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Good finding! You’re probably right, from my understanding, 1st option is to address heretically, 2nd is to insult Dennaton (which I’m not sure of its uses, do you have any knowledge of it?) 3rd is to ask rewards, 4th is to do nothing, 5th is to address villainously. Each serves its own purpose, so basically, we use 1st and 5th to raise reward chances, then we keep using 3rd to hope for the reward. I’ll re-rewrite it again, thanks for the finding :-) Islandking (talk) 02:57, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ------------- You’ve a point, there might just be a one man “party”, but generally it’s a minor issue, a plural “party” and the following “they”, “their” just might work here. Due to the limited exp in BP2, I might go with sorcerer if playing solo, you’ll have 3 castings of lv9 spells as soon as you hit 3,000,000 exp, plus all spells are freely picked, saving the money for other staffs. Islandking (talk) 04:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Beamdog forum There’re many going-ons in “General Discussion (Spoiler Warning!)” and “Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition” subforums, I’ll just give you 3 hot recreation topic links, explore more about the technical ones yourself, there’re so many. 1. Did you know? the true info 2. https://forums.beamdog.com/discussion/40705/did-you-actually-know/p1 Did you *actually* know? The laughter 3. Baldurs Gate Meme Thread II: Enhanced Edition (Careful, everyone, SPOILERS!) more laughters I’m glad you like the slayer form page, it had much misinfo before, my main goal is to correct it. Islandking (talk) 03:19, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ------------------------- Hey there There're 3 editors here, visual, classic, and source, for the most part visual editor will do, but sometimes classic serves better, for gallery editing & photo uploading etc, check and try them yourself, it's fun. Yeah, just been out of Planar Prison, spent all spare time playing & editing since work starts there days :-) And I almost forgot, it's Buttercheese's thread that brought me here Islandking (talk) 14:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi Gejadus, nice to see you again Yes, Sorcerer is a solid choice for solo thanks to the versatility of the mage spell pool, there’re SCS+LOB sorcerer solo saga runs on BD forum as well, you may like to check for more info, can always learn something from other players. That’s what I feel too, to be honest I didn’t plan to stay here for this long at first, but as I contribute more I couldn’t help but editing more pages, it’s like curse, but a good one :-) You’re right, that’s what BGwikia is good for, all kinds of info for different people with different needs, so your playthrough is always welcome, so is anybody else. Islandking (talk) 13:34, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Tips on how to add links Hi Gejadus, When adding a link, there's no need to copy the full http address, it's both time-consuming and will end up with redundant codes, instead, first go to the page you want to add link to, copy the big title only, then paste it in your currently editing article, highlight the texts you just copyed, click on the “Add link” button, click “Done”. Eg. If you want to link to Vhailor’s Helm, first go to Vhailor’s Helm page, copy the big black title, go back to BP2 page, paste it, highlight Vhailor’s Helm texts, click on “Add link”, click “Done”. Hope I’ve explained clearly. And keep up the good work! Islandking (talk) 11:08, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:message Hey there, by all means enjoy your SoD when you get hands on it, all editings can come second. But of course feel free to add anything related to the campaign if you enjoy it, there's currently not much SoD staff here so any additoins are welcome. I've played Elder Scrolls 3,4,5, but not online, got to say, though it’s a great series by itself, most fun comes from mods, for me at least, it’s open world with great freedom, but at cost of only so-so combat system and having lots of weird bugs. My rating would be 3 > 5 > 4 Considerring you’ve been through many times in BP2, maybe you should jump directly to LoB difficulty, because insane isn’t that different from hard, while LoB will make it like a new game for you. Nope, after being promted to admin, more jobs come to my to-do list, most notably category overhaul, which will take a LONG time and I doubt I’ll have time to actually play for months :-[ Islandking (talk) 10:35, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ------- Not sure I have much time to visit BD forum considering the work that needs to be done here, but yeah, let's hope for a better BG3 :-) Islandking (talk) 11:02, September 12, 2017 (UTC) --------- Alright, sure. :-) Islandking (talk) 11:15, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:message (2) Sorry, didn't get your meaning of mentioning Haeravon... LoB will render some spells ineffective, as well as prolong the combat period, very rarely you'll kill a dangerous guy (eg. enemy mages :-)) in one second to permanently silent them before they even start to endanger you. F/M is solid in any party, but 5 or less party size is perferred, solo in BG2EE is surely viable. Islandking (talk) 11:23, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:message (3) Glad you like it, it’s the feature article from main page, so I guess some more work should be put into it :-) Yep, I got it, Haeravon is a nice person, he’s permitted the use of his walkthroughs on this site, which is to say, anybody can port his writings here, including you ;-) , just be sure to credit the original author wherever possible. BD forum has BG,BG2 solo guide I think LoB was introduced in v2.0. Game_Terminology#L Islandking (talk) 11:06, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay walkthrough Hi :). I saw that you spend a great hunk of time doing a walkthrough for The Black Pits II! I saw that you discussed that with User:Islandking before, but I saw it grew a lot since. I was thinking about moving it to a separate page, similar how someone handled Durlag's Tower Walkthrough that is linked now on Durlag's Tower page. The current "Walkthrough" section on The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay is marked as "section stub", but below is your detailed walkthrough, so I think that section could be safely merged with your guide and removed I guess :). Anyway, since you are the one editing the page mostly, I thought I'll ask you personally before moving it – basically we could give your guide a separate page (similar to the one at Durlag's Tower) and link your guide there and the link to your guide would replace the "Walkthrough" section entirely. That would give the benefit of both having a short page with a general info about the BP2 and a shorter page solely with your walk through (without the regular BP2 content), as it seems that your walkthrough made this page on wiki :D. No issues for me, but I guess having smaller pages could benefit mobile users ;). Of course since it's MediaWiki, no edit history is lost, though by design they will stay as a history for The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay page, back to the first edit ;). Alternatively, there's an transclusion mechanic on MediaWiki, so the walkthrough page content could be transcluded here for easier maintenance, but I think having a dedicated page could be more beneficial. I could also help you with formatting, but so far I didn't want to touch it, not sure how to handle your big walkthrough so here's the question :P. What do you think about it? —Faalagorn☎/ 23:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Walkthrough relocate Didn’t know Faalagorn’s decision before :-) No admin makes big decisions by himself/herself, especially for somebody else’s work in which case the author needs to be contacted with. Now that I see Faalagorn’s message in your talk, I think his has fairly good reasons, and if you don’t have objections against the move, I’ll create a page for your guide and categorized it in “Category:Walkthroughs”. Of course I’ll leave the link in the same subheader in BP2 page, the only matter is the naming, which name would you like for your walkthrough page? Will “The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay Walkthrough (Strategy) by Gejadus” title work for you? Islandking (talk) 06:16, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Walkthrough relocate (2) Page created :-) , please, continue the great work! F/T mulit can use scrolls to turn the tide, Haste spell can make the scroll reading speed much shorter, stacks with Robe of Vecna. Nalia won’t advance in thief anymore, she’s a dual class ''to ''mage, if you want to have Use Any Item etc, you will need classes such as f/t multi or dual '''to '''thief to experience what’s like to be a thief. Also your BG2EE team lacks a divine caster, you might consider adding a priest. Of course, soloing is always variable. Islandking (talk) 09:01, September 18, 2017 (UTC) A few tips on gameplay Assassin isn’t very powerful unless you deal, either to fighter for better THAC0 & HLAs or to mage. Bounty hunter is powerful enough to stand on his own, his no-save maze traps are quite potent, they can be thrown and you can prepare more traps & skull traps If dualed to mage while enemies are still mazed. Wouldn’t recommend Hexxat for small sized party, her functions are too limited, if you’re into a two men party, might consider sorcerer and Aerie, or Edwin plus a multi/dual classer. Islandking (talk) 10:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) 2.0, Legacy of Bhaal difficulty and physical version I see that User:Islandking already moved your walkthrough and you're fine so that's good :). I also noticed that you talked about Legacy of Bhaal difficulty – it's equivalent of Heart of Fury mode known from Icewind Dale (with the bonus EXP turned off by default but possible to enable from game settings – you can also disable the bonus damage). This difficulty setting was added as a 2.0 update of Infinity Engine games back in 2016 – currently BG:EE and BGII:EE have it and you '''do not need to have Siege of Dragonspear – in fact, I am playing BG:EE in Legacy of Bhaal mode now (without the extra exp and extra enemy damage) that I started before buying Siege of Dragonspear (which I now own) and it's in fact very challenging but rewarding mode, that lets you re-evaluate the tactics and experience the game once more :). I saw you mentioned having a physical (german) version of the game as the game you're playing, and I think that's the reason – physical versions were released before the patch released so you are playing the pre-2.0 version. I'm not sure, but from what I remember the physical version of the game don't come with the Steam key, so you can't activate the game on Steam (for time tracking, achievements, cloud saves, and steam cards), but I think you should be able to add the game to Beamdog Client! See http://blog.beamdog.com/2017/05/beamdog-client-update-physical-enhanced.html. That way it will allow you to update your game to the latest version which currently is 2.3 for BG:EE and BG2:EE for Windows and Linux, but 2.4 for BG2:EE on iOS which soon be carried to other platforms :). Aside from Legacy of Bhaal, you will also enjoy a lot of new features you're potentially missing out, while the german translation should be there anyway, potentially even improved :). The saves (if any) should carry over too! —Faalagorn☎/ 13:06, September 18, 2017 (UTC) How to add subheaders Hello Gejadus, Keep in mind that although haste speed up scrolls casting, it’s still one casting per round and won’t benefit from Improved Alacrity. Assassin (level 13) -> Fighter is more reasonable than 14, but I guess in BP2 XP are not as manageable as in main game. Contents index box can’t be edited directly by anyone, and you already have full access to every editing tool, to modify those subheaders, you just type, eg. “Assassin Solo Walkthrough” and press “Paragraph” then select “Sub-heading 1” while the curser is still within the words and the line will show as “3.5 Assassin Solo Walkthrough” in the box after you save your edits. Hope it helps. Islandking (talk) 10:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: 2.0, Legacy of Bhaal difficulty and physical version I see that Islandking already explained you something, which is good, as I didn't understand what you meant exactly :P You have full access to editing this page, just like any other registered user, including us admins when it comes to editing. To add a new level 2 (H2) subheaders using source editor, you need to type Subheader , but Islandking also said how to do that using visual edit it seems. Also, see . Yes, I think that updating from pre 2.0 to post 2.0 would require you to redownload the whole thing when "upgrading" from physical versions, so if that is the issue you have to wait. I'm not sure what's in disk in Siege of Dragonspear, but from what I know you can't have Siege of Dragonspear on the pre 2.0 game version, so it should always come with Legacy of Bhaal and other features out of the box :). —Faalagorn☎/ 12:12, September 20, 2017 (UTC) About Poison Weapon It's good you can still enjoy the no save PW, for the ability has been nerfed by the later EE patches :-{ Not sure, but Blackguard may be stronger due to being able to cast pries spells and Summon Fallen Deva? It’s really depending on which level you dual, and which type of character you want to build, if you want a pure backstabber, see this section, remember you may always Kensai (13) ->Thief, using Mislead scroll to backstab. Islandking (talk) 04:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Time Stop gameplay For some reason I didn't receive your PM till just then, consider using header (the same way like how you add header to your walkthough page, just choose "Heading 2" instead) for pm the next time ;-) Time Stop has 3 rounds, round, turn, in-game hour time frames are all stored in Game_Terminology#R, and as you may already be aware of, Time_Stop#Gameplay has tips on how to utilze the limited 18 seconds, if you want to master the game, it's important for you to know a good chunk of hidden facts that the game doesn't apparently tell you, I've been trying my best to add those hidden facts, so feel free to check basic class pages such as thief, mage, especially the "Gameplay" section, I'm sure you'll learn a great deal from it, after all, it's one of the main advantages of being in wikia, take advantages of it. Of course, if you come across anything unclear of, pm me anytime :-) Islandking (talk) 16:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Assassin, Assassin dual and Blackguard The Blackguard surely overranks pure assassin, and is situationally better (ie, fighting those who can’t be backstabbed) than the low level assassin dual such as assassin(13) > fighter, but as mentioned before, which level you dual can make huge impact for dualclassers – if you want to go extreme to build an assassin (24) > fighter, that’d be a whole different story because of the Use Any Item trait and x7 backstab multiplier, HOWEVER, it’s highly NOT recommend to do so, as the super long inactive downtime for fighter to catch up, which the late shine simply is not enough to compensate. So generally, Blackguard is the best of the three. Islandking (talk) 16:29, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Categories It's still under construction :-) ,the top nav menu will be updated soon I think, but will be a little "empty" at that time, will take longer to categoize 3000+ pages considering the work load. Islandking (talk) 09:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) -------- Yeah it feels good to see a month work finally bear some fruit :-) Some of them still empty however, any feedbacks are welcome. Islandking (talk) 10:33, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Grammar Hi, there! You're adding additional acquisition info to many items at the moment, and always write "an reward item". That's wrong. The article a'' only gets this "n" when it's in front of a word starting with a vowel: an adventure, an expedition, an item, an old one but a reward, a mistake, a book, … It's a little more difficult with the vowel "u". Here it depends on how it is pronounced – as "you", like the letter itself, or as the German "a", like in the prefix "un". an uncertain thing but a universe Just a hint. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:28, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- As you possibly noticed by "as the German 'a'", I'm no native speaker neither, nor faultless. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:16, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- I won't comment on "are everywhere", but you're right: my profile states that I'm from Lower Saxony, Niedersachsen. (I also won't go further into detail, here.) And I'm playing BG since 1999. :) Do you remember YiYa's freie Seiten? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Oh, nein! Ich bin '''nicht' der Autor von YiYa's freien Seiten, ich bin nicht YiYa! Ich dachte nur, jeder Deutsche, der seit jener Zeit BG spielt, kennt diese genialen Walkthroughs. Ich ziehe die immer noch zu Rate, auch wenn sie – was Klassen angeht – ja sehr eingeschränkt und überhaupt relativ unvollständig sind. Lösungsbücher hatte ich noch nie, zu keinem Spiel. Mittlerweile aber spiele ich Englische Versionen. Und nicht Enhanced – die besitze ich (noch) nicht, kann also auch mit deinen Seiten hier nicht viel anfangen. Bis jetzt … Ich ziehe es vor, zukünftige Unterhaltungen wieder in Englisch zu führen. Die Richtlinien erlauben zwar user talk in jeder Sprache, empfehlen jedoch Englisch. Was nur fair gegenüber Mitlesern ist – ist ja keine wirklich private Seite, hier. ;) Außerdem trainiert's! :) :In English, summarized: :I, CompleCCity, am not the author of YiYa's freie Seiten, a German and – as I thought – well known walkthrough for the BG series. :I'm playing the classic versions of the games and don't own the enhanced ones. :I prefer future talk in English. :) (We need Emojis here.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:40, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Seems, like I have to say … Hi, Gejadus! … again. Sorry, for leaving that out before – I understand this as a continuing conversation, and I usually wouldn't greet my dialog partner every time I start a new sentence. ;) But as time passes between our talks, sometimes a whole night, it seems appropriate to open each one with a "hello". (I know that this is unproper English punctuation, that would be "'hello.'" But I think the German way's more logical in this case, as well as for spaces between hyphens or ellipsis and the corresponding words.) I'm already planning to buy the EEs, but at the moment don't have the money. I bought versions of the classic games at the time they were still available on GOG. (Today you only get them as a bundle component with the EEs.) You can choose the language during setup. This would also be my primary source for the EEs: free choice of language, no DRM, and you can even download the whole setup file and after that are not restricted to an online installation. As good as a DVD/CD. To me, all this Black Pits stuff sounds like an action orientated hack 'n' slay game, based on the original story. Well, the fights are not what I am playing BG for. When I have those games, I surely will play these components, but probably only once. I will see … Am I right, that they are chronologically ordered before the main games? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:59, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: I'm happy for you! Yes I’m very happy to host Enilwyn’s walkthrough here, and I’m very confident that when it’s polished/revised, it can become the best SoD walkthrough up to date. :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 01:27, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Energy Blades (wizard) Hello, this page (wizard) is for the mage version, there's also Energy Blades (priest), so I'm reverting your edit :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 10:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Energyblades (Wizard) / (Priest) Islandking is the name of a huge fish which can be used as a weapon in an old rpg, I'm considering to include this explanation in my sig already :-) Good finding, I’ve fixed them, there’s likely to be more, feel free to correct the links when you spot them. Islandking♔ ♙ 01:59, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Can’t say much about soloing as I’m always a team player, haven’t tried solo in any campaign. If I were to cast a vote, it’s Sorcerer, more Project Image & Time Stop is no joke, sorcerers literally has infinite supply of spells by using Spell Trap Trick. Or could be a Wild Mage, but it’s a disaster for a no-reload playthrough as cows may fall anytime from the sky :-) But I guess it’s more a personal preference thing as I've seen all classes be viable for soloing in any campaign even in LOB, which is the beauty of this game, which offers us so much freedom that only our own imagination may limit it. Islandking♔ ♙ 04:22, October 19, 2017 (UTC)